The Vector Core has undergone substantial evolution during the current cycle of the Center to leverage the tremendous progress that has been made in novel viral vectors. Dr. Lili Wang was recruited from Dr. Inder Verma's laboratory to direct the Vector Core. During the last four years, the list of services provided from the Vector Core has expanded exponentially. At the time of the last renewal of the grant the core provided services with vectors based on adenovirus serotype 5, adeno-associated virus (AAV) serotype 2 and murine based ecotropic and amphotropic retroviruses. The list of services provided by the core has expanded to include: Adenovirus - vectors based on human Ad5 and at least 5 simian adenoviruses; AAV- vectors based on the human AAV serotypes 1,2 and 5 and simian AAV serotype 7 and 8 with this list expanding to include 10 additional AAV serotypes over the next cycle of the grant; lentiviruses - at least 6 different pseudotypes based on HIV and FIV; and murine retroviruses - various pseudotypes.